bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "Portraits of Contemporary Students" 2
Introduction September 28 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The target of this time's purification, Tsubouchi Shouyou's "Portraits of Contemporary Students" is, according to Chief Librarian, a momentous work of literature. The writers who had formerly chased the dream of "making novels into art" stand up once again to protect literature...... This is a special Request event which will run from 2018/09/01 to 2018/09/28 13:59 JST. The player is required to purify six chapters (each represented by a tainted book) from Tsubouchi Shouyou's book "Portraits of Contemporary Students". Collect Distorted Gears to transmigrate Tsubouchi Shouyou, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Natsume Souseki, Masaoka Shiki and Mori Ougai. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *All recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection. The next, List of Rewards will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The third, Recollections shows the event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Natsume Souseki and Masaoka Shiki on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Natsume Souseki and Mori Ougai on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 6. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 gears, the player will receive a "Atelier Floor" decor piece. There will be no loop rewards this event. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 1 '''2 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 2 3''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 3 '''4 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 4 5''' Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 5 '''6 Portraits of Contemporary Students - Book 6 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x9 x5 x5 x50 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x8 x7 x8 x3 x81 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x10~14 x16 x12~15 x2~3 x5 x140 |drop_blade = |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x7 x6 x5 x2 x56 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x7 x7 x5 x3 x90 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x8 x8 x8 x5~8 x3~5 x3~5 x170 |drop_blade = }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 12 recollections in this event. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun